


Yellow usually means it's not that serious

by ShinyZorua



Series: Clouded [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Language, I mean depends on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyZorua/pseuds/ShinyZorua
Summary: Hunk gets confronted with demons of his past (first chapter is not so big but trust me I have PLANS!)Will change tags when I add more chapters. Please remember to look at them.Prepare for angst! Sequal to Blue can be a cold color, but you don'thaveto read it!





	1. A fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically something I came up with, then I yelled at my friend about this, got yelled back, we created this plot and my friend helped me (sort of) beta read! 
> 
> (Also, I write in word and as title it has "Hunk needs more love okay" and it's true. Hunk needs more love.)
> 
> Short chapter is short but prepare yourself we goin' down a feels-train after I get back from a sleepover this weekend! (Idk when I get back but somewhere on saturday. If I get home in time I _might_ upload next chapter but don't get too worked up!

It has been five days since the incident on Petram and things have been going better for Lance. He had been getting more sleep, he felt happier and his bond with the others had been stronger than ever. 

Today, after a weapon-less training session, Lance, Hunk, Keith and Pidge were joking around about how Pidge was too small to reach one of the robots’ arm. ‘Have you even grown, like, at all since we got sent into space?’ Lance asked as he measured the difference between the two of them with his hand. Pidge scoffs. ‘Just you wait, when I got my grow spurt we’ll see who laughs last!’ 

Lance grins and looks at her. ‘That grow spurt can better come fast, shorty,’ at which she replies with ‘Moron,’  
‘Know-it-all,’  
‘Presumptuous,’ 

**‘Twerp’.** At the last word, Hunk tenses up, looking from left to right while not moving his head. Keith, who was walking next to him, frowned, but Hunk did not see it. When Pidge and Lance both burst out with laughter, Hunk’s shoulders lowered slightly, but he was still on edge.

* * *

The four paladins got into the lounge, Pidge having her backpack with laptop with her and Lance just back from taking a shower. Shiro and Coran were already there, and Allura was taking a nap in her room. As all of them sat down, Lance told Shiro and Coran about the best moments of the training. Hunk recognised a tiny smile on Shiro’s face while listening to Lance’s energetic storytelling. Hunk smiled too, this Lance was the best Lance. 

Pidge had opened her laptop and she got back to coding, Hunk being impressed with all that was written or typed down on the device. Hunk sits back and listens to Coran as he tells them about what he’s done that day, and though the things he did were not that exciting, he could most definitely make it sound that way. 

‘Hey Hunk, you said you were cooking tonight, right?’ Keith asked from his place next to Shiro, at which Hunk nods with a smile on his face. ‘So, care to spill the beans?’ Pidge asked from her place on his right. 

‘I mean, I can give you a hint,’ he says as he thinks about what to say. It must not be too vague, but also not too spot-on. ‘It has something to do with fish.’ 

Lance and Pidge directly started theorising about what it’ll be. Coran already knew, as he and Hunk were the most well-known in the kitchen. ‘It could be like a weird tuna-ish fish, or maybe something like pike?’ Pidge shook her head at Lance’s ideas. ‘Nah, think deeper man! “Something to do with fish” doesn’t mean it’s fish specifically!’ She put her finger to her head as she looked at Lance. ‘What else lives under the sea?’ 

It was silent for a moment before Lance said, ‘Sponge…bob?’ Pidge stared at him for a few seconds, not impressed, and counted on her fingers while giving examples. ‘Crabs, lobsters, snakes, crocodiles, they all live in the water!’ (Coran was staring at them, no idea what any of those creatures were.) ‘So what do you think he’ll use? You’ve known him longer than me, after all!’ 

Lance started naming kinds of sea creatures while Keith just stared at him, shaking his head after some time. ‘Guys, don’t you forget something?’ Pidge and Lance looked his way, not quite sure. Keith and Shiro already had a guess on what it was, and Keith sighed at them. 

**‘Shrimp!’** At the word, Hunk jumped up. Shiro looked at Hunk, surprised, and the others followed his example as their leader spoke, ‘Hunk, you alright?’ 

The Paladin’s face was white and his eyes slightly panicked, but he acted like nothing happened. ‘Nah, I’m fine, just thought I heard something. I’ll go check on it!’ Hunk stood up and walked away, but the others could see him shiver. They all knew he was lying, as he was bad at hiding things. At least from them. 

They looked at each other and Keith crossed his arms. ‘What was that about? I just said **“shrimp”** . Is he allergic or something?’ Lance pursed his lips as he looked at the ground, sitting cross-legged and with his hands on his legs. Pidge looked his way and frowned. ‘Something wrong?’ 

Lance looked at her and could see the confusion in her eyes. ‘I think I know what that was about…’ Shiro and Keith sat up straight, urging Lance, though without words, to continue speaking. Coran had taken the now-empty place next to Pidge as he looked at Lance. It was silent for a moment until Lance looked through the room. 

‘Do you guys know about his parents?’ 


	2. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk takes some time to breathe, and the rest starts worrying about their big friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short! I just really wanted to upload this and I have this stupid writer's block and I have been way too busy with this Sanders Sides fic and _aaaaaaaghghghhghhhh bear with me I have not given up yet_

Hunk took a couple deep breaths as soon as he was out of sight for the others. He walked through the halls while trying to relax, though to no avail. Normally, he would have gone somewhere like the kitchen, to try and forget what just happened, but today, he was hesitant. 

So, he instead went to his room. Where nobody would disturb him and where he wouldn’t bother them. 

He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He didn’t want to think about them again. He just wanted to forget they existed so that he could just move forward. But he knew it wouldn’t be like that. He sighed as he put his hands next to him, ready to get up. 

_No, one more minute…_

* * *

All eyes were on Lance as the tension was building. ‘W-what do you mean?’ Pidge asked, not sure if she wanted to know. The way Lance said it made her doubt if it was a nice story. 

Lance shook his head. ‘I only know a little bit, but I think there’s more to it. I have been thinking about it for years, actually, but I am still not sure.’ It was silent for a couple seconds, until Keith spoke up. 

‘So? What do you know about his parents?’ Shiro turned towards Keith for a second, giving him a warning in the form of a glare, before looking back at Lance. When everything was silent again, Lance spoke up. 

‘Hunk was adopted when he was 9, and I never got to meet his previous parents. They never let me come over and such. But once he was adopted, that changed. His new parents were really nice, you know…’ Lance had gotten better with talking about family, but it was still tricky for him. ‘So, they were all happy and stuff, and I’ve never seen Hunk that happy before! But I don’t know the deal with his real parents, which bothers me. Whenever I asked about them, he would react like he did just a minute ago.’ 

Lance looked around at the others to see if they were still listening, and when he was sure that they were, he took a deep breath and continued. ‘Though sometimes when I keep asking about it, he would get angry. That’s why I’ve never been able to get him to open up.’ It was relieving for Lance to finally get _that_ off his shoulders, but now new uncertainties have taken its place. Same with the others in the room. 

Pidge was muttering something to herself while typing down what she had just found out, trying to piece them together, while the others were quiet. But, just then, princess Allura joined them. She was looking better now, as she had been exhausted from all her tasks. The paladins (and Coran, of course, how could I forget our dearest Space Uncle) informed her about the situation as she sat down beside them, listening closely at every bit of information they could give her. 

Shiro cleared his throat to get the other’s attention. ‘So, Hunk was happier with his new parents then his biological ones, am I correct?’ Lance nodded and he continued. ‘And is that because of the new location, or because of a better living-situation?’ Lance shook his head. ‘I don’t know, I wish I did.’ 

Everyone was quiet for a moment until the Black Paladin spoke up again. ‘Has he even been afraid of his family?’ 

That caught them off-guard. ‘M-maybe…’ Lance was quiet again after that, trying to remember everything Hunk said to him, but he eventually gave up. ‘I really don’t know.’ Shiro shook his head. ‘It’s alright, you can’t know everything.’ 

‘But, why did you ask those questions?’ Coran asked, and Pidge gave their leader a suspicious look. 

‘Well,’ Shiro started, picking out the words carefully, ‘It may have to do with an unsafe living-situation. For example, living in an unsafe neighbourhood, parents who drink too much, or who don’t care as much for their child then they should. This could explain why Hunk ended up in a different family, don’t you think?’ 

The others looked at him like they’ve seen a ghost. Allura had a hand in front of her face and Keith scratched his head, deep in thoughts. Nobody wanted to believe that, that Hunk lived in an unsafe home, but they all knew that it _could_ as well be a possibility. No one could confirm _or_ deny it, save for Hunk himself. 

‘We can’t just ask him, can we?’ Pidge spoke up, though her voice was slightly softer than normal. Keith shook his head. ‘No, like Lance said, he could get angry at us if we force him into such a conversation.’ He looked at Shiro who nodded at him, happy that the paladin was getting better socially. 

‘Keith is right,’ Allura joined in, ‘It would be better if he would open up to us. But how can we make him do that?’ The princess looked at the others, hoping that they know the answers. ‘Let’s wait first, maybe he just needs time,’ Lance spoke, at which the others nodded. 

 

‘And if it takes too long, we might have to give him a little push in the right direction,’ Keith added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly to prepare next chapter, with some foreshadowing which you really have to squint at to see it. Now I will go and try my best to write something else then Sanders Sides fics that I have yet to upload because it's like quicksand, I can't get out no matter how hard I try xD


End file.
